Patch Notes: Version 1.90
Dark Age of Camelot Live Version 1.90 Release Notes Frontiers and Class Changes September 5, 2007 With Version 1.90, we bring to you a major overhaul of New Frontiers. All frontier and battleground keeps have been updated with new art and pathing, which includes the removal of ladders from all Realm vs. Realm structures. In addition to the art changes, we have removed the varying keep guard contingents, added more climb points, reconstructed the Siegecraft skill, and introduced Siege Towers. "New Frontiers" is, indeed, new once again. We hope you enjoy the new face of Realm versus Realm combat in Dark Age of Camelot. In addition to the Realm versus Realm updates, we implemented loyalty rewards for our veteran players, added a /roleplay command, updated all damage-over-time spells, and made additional adjustments to the following classes:Â Animists, Armsmen, Berserkers, Cabalists, Clerics, Druids, Eldritches, Healers, Heretics, Mentalists, Runemasters, Shaman, and Theurgists. NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES *All characters have been granted a free Mythic respec. The respec is available via the command: '/respec mythic' *Players who have accounts which have been active for 5 years are eligible to receive two new trophies as rewards to our veteran players. *Players should visit the Census Overseer, in their capital city, just outside the throne room, to find out if they are eligible. **Note: Your account does not need to be active for 5 years consecutively, but 5 years accumulatively to be eligible. Characters also must be at least level 40 to be eligible. *A 5 minute realm timer has been added for all clustered servers. Before switching realms on a cluster, players must now wait until the 5 minute timer is up. *Speed, Power, Health, and Endurance songs that require an instrument on Bards and Minstrels are no longer interruptible. *Fixed an issue where players could execute a combat style immediately after being affected by certain types of stuns. *Damage bonuses (Acuity, etc.) will now apply to ground-targeted spells. *Focus spells (such as the Heretic's "Torrential Blaze") no longer trigger a weapon-delay-based recast timer. i.e., casting a new spell while focusing another will still end your focus, but will also start casting the new spell (rather than saying "You must wait 3 seconds to cast a spell!"). *Hastener speed has been reduced in value to match speed chants from secondary speed classes in each realm. The two values should now be equivalent. *If a player equips a Constitution bonus Mythirian when their Constitution stat and cap are already maxed out, the player's hit points will now properly raise. *The Champion Level ability Mind Concussion now has the correct icon for a spell of its type. *All servers now have the /release city option. USER INTERFACE CHANGES * A new command has been added which allows guild members to deposit coin directly into that playerâ€™s guild bank. The command is as follows: '/gc deposit copper' *Players can now use the /roleplay command to turn on a roleplay flag. When the flag is enabled, the player's name will be a different color and have (RP) on the end of it. *The /who command has been updated to allow searching for players based on the new RP flag. To search for fellow role-players use the following command: '/who rp' *The /gc upgrade and /gc type commands have been removed. *The /advice command has been removed from the /appeal menu. *The broadcast channel's selected color will now be saved and loaded when zoning and logging in. *'You cancel your effect' is now sent to the Spell Expire Channel instead of the Spell Channel. * 'You are now preparing to perform a XXX style as backup for XXX!' is now sent to the Action Channel as opposed to the System Channel. *The following messages have been moved from the System Channel to the Important Channel: **You move and interrupt your spellcast! **You are ready to fire! **You move and interrupt your shot! **You are ready to fire a volley shot! (Shots remaining: X) * The following message is now sent to the Items Channel: **You use the XXX. SIEGECRAFTING Siegecrafting has been completely revamped and fleshed out into a full tradeskill. Recipes now range from 5 to 1000 skill, covering everything from weak, makeshift devices to fully fortified engines of war. This even includes a few infernal devices discovered by making use of Demon Seal Fragments scattered across Agramon Island. No longer are unrelated tradeskills required to build these machines. All siege ingredient and apparatus recipes have been moved from the original, primary tradeskills into Siegecrafting. No longer are palintones restricted only to keep hookpoints. New palintone recipes are now available for normal construction. On top of all that, new ammunition types are now available for every siege engine (with the exception of rams). Greek fire, diseased carcasses, thunder bolts, toxic bolts, and many other varied ammunition types can now be made for greater flexibility and power. *Each siege engine is now available in 10 different configurations that vary in power, from makeshift (the weakest) to fortified (the strongest). The better the configuration, the more damage the engine will do with its default ammunition and the more hitpoints it will take to destroy it. *Siege engines will now salvage for roughly 70% of the wood required to make the engine. *Siege ammunition will now sell for 70% of the material cost used to make the ammunition. * Ammunition is also now available in 10 different configurations that vary in power. The better the configuration, the more damage it will do. * Siege ammunition has been restricted so that ammo of a certain tier can only be used on a siege engine at the corresponding tier or higher. This means that the highest level ammo will only work on the highest level siege engine. Ex. "scorching greek fire" is a tier 9 catapult ammo, which means it can only be used on a "˜Rugged Field Catapult" (tier 9) or a "Fortified Field Catapult" (tier 10). Ammunition delves will reflect the minimum siege engine required. * The previous method of combining deployed rams to build a battle ram, then a war ram has been eliminated. Battle Rams are now constructed by combining un-deployed siege ram apparatuses. War Rams are now constructed by combining un-deployed siege and battle ram apparatuses. * To deploy any of the siege engines more powerful than the current siege engines (i.e. anything with the "sturdy" qualifier or greater), you must be within 7000 units of a Siege Tent. * Siege Tents can be deployed by /using a Siege Tent Kit (created through Siegecrafting) at any location labeled as a "potential siege tent location". Three such locations can be found at every keep in the frontier (one inside the keep, two outside). * Siege Tents can be destroyed by the enemy realm to prevent you from building further powerful siege engines. Doing so leaves rubble which can be manually cleared away by force or left for a few minutes to disintegrate on its own. Once the rubble is cleared, a new Siege Tent can be constructed. * Permanent Siege Supply boxes for each realm can be found in Thidranki, Braemar, Wilton, Molvik, and Leirvik near the center keeps. These serve the same function as Siege Tents. * Each battleground has restrictions on the level of siege engine that can be built there. Sturdy and all lesser siege can be built in Thidranki. Leirvik will accept everything up to and including the rugged set. * Battleground Siegemasters will now create siege appropriate for the battleground they dwell in. * Siege available from keep hookpoints will now include all engine configurations from normal to durable. * Runed Demon Seal Fragments can now be found scattered across Agramon. These spawn slowly at a number of random locations across the island. These are used for the recipes in the Infernal Engineering list in Siegecrafting (including the Image of Nefastus, Demon Seal Boulder, and Demon Seal Barrage). They can be picked up by anyone and traded at will, but will be destroyed upon logout or linkdeath. * All Infernal Engineering recipes may only be used within range of a Siege Tent. * The Image of Nefastus is an idol of a long-forgotten demon lord of Darkness Falls that can be constructed to give anyone who interacts with it one of three damage type buffs (changing all melee damage done by you to that damage type). It will last for at least 10 minutes, then only as long as there are players nearby. * The Demon Seal Boulder is catapult ammunition that contains a small, dormant link to Darkness Falls. If broken within scent of an enemy player, a demon may be lured through to fight for your realm for up to 5 minutes before returning to its dark abyss. If there are no enemies to be found near the point of impact, the boulder merely shatters, completely wasted. * The Demon Seal Barrage is catapult ammunition that functions very similarly to the Boulder, the difference being that it will instead pull up to 10 lesser demons through, depending how many enemies can be found near the point of impact. TRADESKILLS All six pieces of the Tempered Svarlaedar Armor now correctly display as level 46 in the recipe delve window and tool tip. A DRAGON'S REVENGE *The towns of Ludlow, Ardee, and Vasudheim have been repaired and the majority of their residents have returned to their homes, though some have chosen to remain in the tents. * The Dragonsworn have retreated. Camps remain in Cornwall, Dartmoor, Skona Ravine, Malmohus, the Bog of Cullen and Sheeroe Hills. * The Medal of Honor and Honoring the Hardworking quests have been disabled. * The Storytellers James Maury, Snorri Sturlson, and Edward Plunkett stand outside the gates of the capital cities to help players learn the tale of the Dragon's revenge. They offer a quest chain that leads to the Dragonsworn Manual of Arms reward. * The Dragonsworn raiders have been defeated, and will no longer attack Humberton, Tir na mBeo, and Huginfel. The Dragonslayers have returned to their homes in these towns. * A Dragonslayer Journeyman has taken the Dragonslayers' posts in each realm's allied town. 'The Great Hunt' quest is now given by these journeymen. It is repeatable, and each completion grants a token that can be traded in for a single piece of Dragonslayer Armor. =NEW FRONTIERS NOTES= General * All New Frontiers and Battleground Center Keeps, Portal Keeps, Towers, and Bridges have been redone. The revamp includes all new artwork for all pieces and new layouts based on these new pieces. * All relics and keeps have been reset to their original realms. * All keeps and towers have been set to level one and are unclaimed. * The time it takes to repair keeps, towers, and siege equipment is now 5 to 15 seconds based on your skill amount versus the required skill amount. Previously, it was always 20 seconds. * Left-clicking on a keep or tower will now display which realm owns the keep and the level of the structure. * There are no longer any maintenance costs associated with claiming, upgrading, or keeping a keep/tower. If a guild claims a keep/tower, that structure will automatically begin leveling to level 10. As long as a guild claims ownership of the keep, it will remain at its current level. If a guild releases the keep it will return to level 1 after a certain amount of time. * Keep types (melee, magic, stealth) no longer exist. All keeps will now have the same guard contingent based on the level of the keep only. * The guards that are available from keep hookpoints have been revamped. Once purchased, a player can speak with the guard and choose from several options based on the type of guard purchased. The guard's attire will change based on the options chosen by the player. This differentiation in wardrobe will help players identify the guard's abilities at a glance. * The new keeps were designed so that there are fewer spots on the keep that can be 'breached' by holes. Players can identify walls that will 'break' by the semi-circle that looks like a wooden grate at the bottom of the wall. * There is an additional NPC available at all keeps that are level six or higher. This NPC is a short distance one-way teleporter that defenders can use to be teleported outside of the keep. Please note that the teleportation process takes several seconds to perform and enemy realm members in the area of the teleport destination will see a flash of light prior to the player's arrival, so be prepared for a fight if you use this method to leave the keep! * The number of Supply Chest Keys that drop when a Keep Lord has been defeated has been increased at the higher level keeps. In addition, in the higher level keeps, the keys will drop to all members of the group that receive the kill credit. The Supply Chests have been updated so that the items you can receive now include ammunition from the new Siegecrafting tradeskill. * Tower captains have been moved up to the highest internal level for every tier of the tower. Monsters *Angry bwcas in Cathal Valley now drop Enchanted Tinderbox instead of Everspark Tinderboxes. SIEGE TOWERS When an enemy player enters the region around a keep (i.e., receives the "˜You have entered